Vampire Note
by Pen-Cases
Summary: This is basically a fan fiction I started because I was bored. It's kind of random, and kinda stupid. I love negative comments, so please, do send me some. ;o P.S. Original title is original.


**CHAPTER 1**

_**TwiRatio**_

It was an average day at the headquarters. L was slumping in his seat, thinking about Light.

..Er..I mean..L was thinking about the possibility of Light being Kira. The suspicion got slightly larger each day, and he worried that his one and only friend was the same enemy he was trying to eliminate. Anyway, that wasn't the point. Today, L was going through various pictures he took of Light, the reason of this will stay classified, and after close observation, he noticed one thing..Light never showed up in any of his pictures. At first, he figured that it was the light, shining on...Light, And he couldn't see his beautiful, shining face in the bolt of light that was covering him. That's when he remembered something. Light never WAS in the sunshine. The only time he took the pictures was during the night, or inside. "It has to be a coincidence." He thought thoroughly to himself, "But..reason points to one thing..Light has to be.." he sighed dramatically, turning his head, facing the TV camera zooming on on him "Edward Cullen." Jumping out of the chair, thinking to himself, he walked around the room, aimlessly. "I need to follow him somehow.." he stuck his thumb into his mouth, thinking deeply into space "But I'll need a disguise. Something to blend in with the crowd. But what?" That's when it hit him. "I got it. Watari, follow me. We're going shopping."

Just an hour later, L, Watari, and Matsuda, were strutting it across the mall. "Watari.." L whispered, glaring at the old drunken fool. "Why is Matsuda here, again?" Watari just rolled his eyes. "Because he has style. Variety. Somthing YOU need, if you're going to actua--" L gasped, covering Watari's mouth. "Shut yo' face. We don't want any spies listening on to my excellent idea." "Heeelllll naw gurlfriend!!" Watari and L turned around, longingly watching Matsuda blabber on his phone to his BFFL. "Bitch, dat slut better go back to her street cornah in NYC cuz that shit is NOT cool with me, y'hear?" Matsuda was wearing his favorite mini-skirt, followed by his pretty-in-punk nailpolish and a shirt that looked like a sports bra. He looked like a total slut! L, once again, glared at Watari. "And I repeat. Why is Matsuda here, again?" Watari just shook his head. Matsuda scoffed at them, and went back to his conversation "Anyway gurl, I just wanted to sa--" Matsuda's jaw dropped, his eyes widened, as he saw the glorious glory that was right in front of him. "Aizawa, I have to call you back, gurl." L and Watari really had no idea what was going on, while Matsuda was having himself a major spaz attack. In front of him was the most beautiful man on the entire planet. Mello. "OHMYGAW--IT'S HIM. I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD BE ABLE TO SEE SUCH AN AMAZING PERSON IN MY LIFE, BUT HE'S HERE. RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. HE'S RIGHT THERE!" his sparkling eyes turned into a deadly glare, as he noticed that L and Watari didn't exactly give a damn."ASDFASDKFJ!" he said, falling to the ground "Eh Ess Dee Eff Eh Ess Dee Kay Eff Jay to you too, mister Matsuda." said L, rolling his eyes. Matsuda just stared at the two in horror. "Do you have ANY idea who he is?!" He shook L continously, bursting into tears, when the dead-sexy man decided to say something "..Near? I thought I told you that emo look just wasn't for you, man.." he then got in L's face, examining in closely. "Anyway..What say you we leave these losers here, I wanted to ask you something." L was confused, but he could tell that this major-hottie was totally digging him, so he just had to do whatever Mello said and it'd all be good. "Yes. Let's go. Matsuda, Watari, I'm sure you can go shopping for the, um..you know what I mean." he then grabbed Mello's hand, giving a huge obnoxious smile, blushing like no other man has blushed before "Where were we? Oh yeah, away from HERE." As Mello and L walked into the sunset, which wasn't actually there, but it would be really cool if there was, Matsuda fell once again to the ground, bawling hysterically, taking the knife right out of his pocket, pointing it at his chest. "THIS IS THE END." Watari stood there gasping, not long before Matsuda jumped right back up, dusting his miniskirt of the icky germs that's usually on the mall floor "Anyway..let's go shopping."


End file.
